Malicious Intent
by Kawaii15
Summary: AU When a team of the best pilots from all around Japan are called in to do the dirty work, what will happen? Who will die?
1. The mission

Hey there peoples. ^^ This is my newest fic and I hope that you all will like it. It has taken me a while to do it because of school and other crap like track and softball -_-… but hey I havent died… yet. 

Malicious Intent

How could it end like this? It wasn't supposed to be this way. Isn't it funny how fate works? At first everything is going great, your in love with the one person who can make your world sparkle and he loves you back… but then fate comes and screws it all up. Why did he have to die…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had happened. Japan went to war with itself. The rebels found the perfect time to attack and did so. A name as sour to the tongue as a lemon, led the enemy. Naraku. This one man wanted to rule everything and everyone. Complete power. He was sick.

Funny though… if you want to have power over everyone then why kill them? Blood lust? Or just to see the agony on all the faces who lost loves ones… yes that had to be it.

War for two years non-stop, that's when they decided to make a team of the air force fighters to fly over enemy lines, infiltrate and destroy them all. They would call in the best pilots from all around the country. These people, or demons, whichever was selected to save the country and millions of people, Whether it meant them dyeing or not. They would choose the best captain to train the team to perfection then send them out and guide them to 'victory'.

Only the best would be captain. And the best was Sesshoumaru Satsuki. He had served for his country many times before and had never failed a mission. He was also a pureblooded Inu demon, with golden eyes and a furry long tail that rode elegantly on his shoulder. He was the master at flying. If anyone could train a team to be the ultimate best, it would be Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was called down to the base and hauled into an extremely top-secret meeting. They offered and he accepted. They told him that he would meet the team in an hour, one of them he already knew. Receiving an envelope of all the information needed, he was sent down to one of the launching docks to wait for his team. 

Opening the manila container he was given with all the information, his golden eyes scanned over the words until they stopped on one thing; Fy22. "Shit" uttered from his lips as he turned around and faced the Fy22 fire-flightier. So he would be training his team to fly these babies, the brand new air craft plane. Swift, unnoticed, and deadly. Many things raced through the Inu demon's mind before he smirked lightly. "This will be fun."

So they had called him from his home… well more like a mansion and offered him the position to train and lead an elite team of pilots to fly the new Fy22 and cross enemy lines. Impossible would have gone though most minds, so they had to pick people who thought 'possible'… or weren't afraid to die. Scanning down the list of names, Sesshoumaru stopped at one. "They weren't kidding when they said I knew one. I suppose he does qualify for the task. He was trained by the best."

Moving his wrist up, he checked his watch for the time; 11:50 a.m. "They should be here anytime now." He said as he rested his arm back at his side. Turning, he saw the first car pull up outside, the engine off on the 04' ford pick-up, and long slender legs hop out. Raising an eyebrow at the woman he smirked thinking this was the tough one.

~*~*~

Well that's the first chapter. Many more to go and I will try my best to have the next chapter out in a week or two. *dodges shovels and pitchforks being thrown at her.*


	2. It all begins

Ok, I told you I would have my next chapter up in a week and here it is. I hope you all enjoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Malicious Intent

The woman stepped out of her truck with her head swaying back and forth, in time to the music blaring through the headphones she wore. Leaning the front of her body back inside the vehicle, her bottom swayed once before she pulled back out with no music making ear pieces.

Sesshoumaru blankly stared as the human woman closed the truck door and made her way towards him. He studied her clothing, noticing the army capris and green tank top with the logo, 'live forever' to match it.

Ah yes, ironic would be the word to come to mind at this logo. Sesshoumaru kept his gaze on the woman as she stepped in front of him. "Hey there, I'm Sango Chasuke." She smiled and held her hand out for him to shake. Tentatively reaching his clawed one out, he grasped her hand firmly and shook once before letting go. "Sesshoumaru Satsuki, Captain of this mission." He stated.

"Great" she said and adverted her gaze to look around. "I guess I am the first to show," she shrugged and took a seat in one of the chairs nearby. Sesshoumaru didn't comment, only looked to see a second car pull into the parking lot, followed by a third. A man stepped out of the second car, wearing baggy jeans and a silk dark purple, button up shirt.

The demon captain also noticed this guy pulled his hair back in a short, low, ponytail. He looked to the side and smirked inwardly at Sango's face toward the guy at first seeing him. Introductions were made with him and the guy took a seat to wait for the others. 'The passive one' Sesshoumaru thought.

Coming from the third car were two people. The first, a man with hair pulled high into a ponytail and striking blue eyes. 'Ah a demon.' Sesshoumaru thought when he saw the tail, 'A wolf demon.'

Looking over at the woman with the wold demon, Sesshoumaru could have stared all day if he weren't a demon of such high stature. The woman wore loose fitting cacky pants with a light blue, spaghetti strap top. She had her hair pulled into a ponytail as well although done with a frill. Bright red eyes fell on Sesshoumaru as they approached him. 'A wind demon' he thought as he saw the fan she carried and more introductions were made with him.

'The proud one and the cocky one.' Ran through his mind as another car pulled in. A she-wolf stepped out of the car, wearing white capri pants and a white shirt with a logo saying, 'It was the cat.' Extravagant red hair pulled up into pigtails adorned this lasses head. She wore a cute smile as she shoved the rest of her sandwich in her mouth. Sauntering over to her new captain she stated who she was and had a seat. 'The cutesy one' he almost shuddered. 

One more car pulled in at exactly noon, and out stepped long tan legs. Standing with her back faced you could see she was wearing a short light blue summer dress with a white kimono haori hanging loose on her shoulders. Beautiful ebony hair reached to her mid back. Turning around you could see her bright blue eyes stare straight at the spot where Sesshoumaru was standing. She smiled the whole way up to him. After a name exchange she took a seat in one of the chairs.

The demon captain walked over to stand in front of his new team. Although a mental note stored in his brain that a certain someone was late. "Good Afternoon" he announced, which lifted all the heads in the area to give him the spot light. "I would like you to all introduce yourself one at a time and state where you are from. Plus a little about yourselves if you wish." He said with an uninterested tone. He looked at the first person, who stood getting the gist.

"Hey everybody, Sango desu and I came from Hiroshima. I like to fly planes of course and fly on my neko youkai Kirara." She concluded. After sending everyone a quick smile, she sat down and the next stood. "How's it going? I'm Miroku and I came from Nagasaki. Over time you will get to know me so I wont say anything now." He smiled and sat. "'Sup? Kouga desu and I came from Shikoku. I guess my hobby is running." He said. The whole time smiling proud.

The next stood and introduced herself, although Sesshoumaru paid most attention. "Hello, I'm Kagura. I came from Hyoshu and I don't really have a favorite hobby." She said and sat down, crossing her legs. She caught Sesshoumaru's eye and stared a bit before looking away to the next person. "Hi! I am Ayame. I came from Kyushu and my hobby is picking flowers and arranging them." She smiled brightly and took her seat.

Next to stand was the ebony haired beauty, "Hey, my name is Kagome and I come from Kyoto. My hobbies are archery and just hanging out with my friends." She shrugged and took her seat again. Sesshoumaru took over now. "Now that you know names, get to know each other. For the next few months or however long this mission will last, this will be your family. And I am your father. I guess I should give you my name and where I came from. My name is Sessho…" he said, but was rudely interrupted by the late pilot. "No body cares Sess"

The demon captain didn't even bother to find out who it was because first off he knew and second he didn't feel like seeing that annoying smirk either. "Ah, Inuyasha I see you have finally decided to show, late as usual." Finally turning around he saw an Inu Youkai with long silver hair and bright golden eyes. He was wearing baggy, cacky pants with a white shirt and a red button up T-shirt on the outside of it. A smirk also adorned this half demon and white furry dog ears atop his head. Sesshoumaru smelt a slight arousal from the girl named Kagome, but only his nose was powerful enough to catch it.

"Yeah yeah, Sess. I still got here didn't I?" he smirked and walked over to the group taking the last available chair. Sesshoumaru gave a slight glare. "Honestly, little brother, I don't know why they would choose you for this mission." He said and heard everyone whispering quietly to each other about them being brothers. "Anyway I am Sesshoumaru, as you all know. You captain and leader of this mission," he continued. "I come from Tokyo and my hobbies aren't important."

Inuyasha spoke next. "As lame as ever Sess. Anyway, I am Inuyasha Satsuki and I also come from Tokyo. My hobby is sword fighting and annoying the shit out of my brother." He concluded by sending a smirk to Sesshoumaru, who gave him a glare in return.

As Sesshoumaru passed envelopes to everyone, that held the information they would need, Inuyasha looked out of the corner of his eye at kagome and he watched her smile, how her face was so beautiful and the smile she gave to Sesshoumaru as he handed her the envelope was breath taking. "Everyone meet here in two days from now to start the training." He was brought out of his thoughts as Sesshoumaru gave orders. "You apartments are on the other side of the base. You will be partnered with someone and the name of that person is in your envelope." He concluded before turning and walking out of the launching dock hanger.

The rest of the group walked out to their cars and opened the envelope given to them. Each one anxious as they looked, some happy, some unsure, and some were upset….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well it's getting started. I already have the next chapter written and typed and ready for posting but I want reviews before I do so please. ^^ thank you for reading.


	3. Life proceeds

Hey everyone, I have finally updated! …..You guys like my story right? ….. *crickets chirp *

Oh damn oh well.

Disclaimer: Ya know….I see no problem with letting me just have Inuyasha and the gang. What do you guys think? *lawyers surround her * Damn you guys are never fair!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Malicious Intent

Kagome hopped in her car, slid in the key, and turned on the ignition about the same time she opened the envelope and revealed the person she would be bunking with. Scanning down the sheet it said. '3rd floor suite. Room partner: Inuyasha Satsuki.'

She stared at the paper for sometime as she finally set it in her lap and stared out the front windshield of her car. Finally leaving the parking lot, she had on a slight smile as she made her way over to the apartment building. Once she had parked in the garage of the building, She popped the trunk of her car and pulled out her luggage.

She wiped the slight smile off her face as she dragged her bags to the elevator. She lifted in the machine and a ding was heard as she made it to the third floor. When the doors opened she was greeted with a large living room and a beautiful clean kitchen over on her left. There was a magnificent stone fireplace and a balcony with a large glass door.

She walked in, in awe, and noticed a piece of red on the couch. The couch was facing away from her so she dropped her bags and went to peek over the couch. What she saw were bright golden eyes staring back into her azure ones.

"So your Kagome" Inuyasha said and smirked while staring up at her with his hands behind his head. Inuyasha scanned his eyes over her as best as he could and made his comment. "A little flimsy but I guess you'll do" he said and yawned.

"Do for what? Kicking your ass?" Kagome yelled as she glared at him. "Oh nothing." He said casually. She hmphed and turned away, back to her bags and then to her room. She was too angry to even care how beautiful the room was as she stomped to her bed.

As she unpacked though, her anger finally subsided and she was calm once again. When she was finished, Kagome walked out of her room and toward the kitchen. She turned her head to look over at the couch in her journey to the kitchen and ended up running into something, almost falling down.

Luckily though, she was caught when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She looked up and into Inuyasha's eyes, immediately blushing. "Oi, Daijobu?" he said with a gruff male voice.She nodded and got her grounding as he removed his arms from her waist. "Watch where your going next time" he added with the arrogance once more in his voice. Before she could reply, he picked up his soda from the counter and walked out to the balcony.

She shrugged after she watched him go and went to the refrigerator. Kagome grabbed a soda and opened it as she walked over and pulled out a stool from the bar. Resting her cheek upon her propped up hand, she took a sip and shifted her eyes over to Inuyasha.

The dog demon was leaning on the rail and looking over the scenery. She scanned over his body and had to stop herself from swooning. 'Please girl. Pull yourself together. It's only a guy.' She thought and made herself look past him and to the view of the balcony. Noticing there was a swing out there, she stood with her soda in hand and walked out to sit on it.

Inuyasha looked at her from the side once as he noticed her coming out to the balcony with him. As soon as she sat he looked back out at the view. She looked at him and decided to try to make friends or at least ammends…try. "So are you excited?" she asked softly.

Inuyasha glanced at her quickly, "About what?" he said plainly. "The mission and this new Fy22." She answered. He turned around and leaned against the rail, facing her, a smirk on his handsome features. "Hell yeah" he said. Kagome giggled, "I agree, Kami its going to be great…but I am a little scared…we might die you know?"

He looked at her strangely and smirked lightly, almost a smile, "I don't know what to say to that, but I figure if you fight for what you believe in, hey that's cool, but if you die for what you believe in…your dead." He shrugged.

They sat there for awhile and stared at each other as the wind blew their hair about, "I think your right Inuyasha," she said after awhile and smiled. "Your not as dumb as you look." She said and gave him and imitation smirk.

His expression grew dark and he glared. "What?!" he growled. She sent him her own smirk and walked back inside. Calling one thing back to him, "Paybacks are hell Inuyasha!" You could hear her laughing and a door close that signified she went to her room.

His expression went blank as he heard her last words. So the bitch had gotten him back for his comment earlier. He smirked, "She wants to play does she? Then let the games begin." He said to himself and walked back inside, with a male pride, to watch some t.v. Although he couldn't help but thing she was beautiful.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sango was in her room of the apartment she would be staying in. She was unpacking as she waited for her room mate to come back with the pizza for a late lunch. When she was finished, she walked out to the living room and sat on the couch.

When Miroku walked through the door with the pizza, Sango was flipping through the channels on t.v. "Hello my dear Sango" he said as he sat the pizza on the counter.

"Don't call me dear" she said and turned the television off. Sango walked over to the pizza and took a slice. Miroku had a sweet smile on his face. "Yes Sango dear" he said and grabbed a piece of his own. Sango gave him a blank, annoyed look as she ate and Miroku acted innocent. When she finished, she grabbed a soda and walked back to the couch. Miroku joined her in watching t.v. when he finished his three pieces off. He kept scooting closer to Sango while she was deep into a movie.

The girl went pale when she felt a hand that wasn't hers on her bottom. After the shock had passed, she squeaked loudly and jumped up looking back at Miroku ready to kill. "What the hell?!" she yelled while blushing brightly. Ironically they looked above their heads at the ceiling, hearing voices by the girl named Kagome from the apartment above. "Paybacks are hell Inuyasha!"

An evil smiled slowly spread across Sango's face as a scared one became apparent on Miroku's. She grabbed a pillow off the couch the same time Miroku was running and jumping over the back of it and away from the crazy woman.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*looks around * Please review…anyone? o.0 oh and one more thing…*is holding Inuyasha hastage in her garage * bwahahahahahaha!!! *hiccup * 


End file.
